Power Rangers: Shattered Time (Redux)
by Black Scarab
Summary: Recently I sat down and re-read the original version of this story. And it stinks! So I figured I'd re-write it, developing it more and making it into an actual story instead of a collection of half baked ideas. Enjoy!
1. Prologue: Shattered Time

**Power Rangers Dino Thunder:** Shattered Time

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, or any of the characters that appear in it. I'm just a fan with a cool story to tell._

Prologue

It was a stormy night, and Dr. Tommy Oliver couldn't sleep. As he tossed and turned in his bed, his mind kept bringing back memories of the halcyon days of his youth. He kept having visions of the old days of being the Green Dragon Ranger back in Angel Grove, but something seemed off. Instead of the Putties and Goldar showing up to oppose them, it was Zeltrax and the Tyrannodrones that were attacking the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

"I will destroy you, Oliver!" Zeltrax screamed running at Tommy with his sword.

The other rangers, busy with the far more advanced foot soldiers, were unable to aid Tommy as he dodged and weaved from Zeltrax's attacks. Zeltrax thrust his sword forward.

"Zeltrax? What are you doing here?" Tommy asked, evading the attack.

"Making sure that I will succeed instead of you!" Zeltrax says thrusting the sword into Tommy's chest, the Dragon Shield useless against the blade. Tommy's body crumpled and he fell to the ground. He immediately de-morphed, with the sword still in his chest as Zeltrax quickly pulled the sword back, knocking Tommy onto the ground.

"Tommy!" Kimberly, the Pink Ranger shouted as the Tyrannodrones suddenly faded away.

The other rangers looked on in horror, as their teleport beams activated to return them to the safety of the Command Center.

"Now, Oliver. I will be victorious and not you!" Zeltrax said, laughing as Tommy stared up towards the sky, his eyes glazing over as his vision went black and the world around him faded into darkness.


	2. Chapter 1: New World

Chapter 1: New World

Conner McKnight woke up with a start. He could sense that something was wrong, and he had a massive headache. He clutched his head as he sat up in his bed.

"Man, what did I do last night?" he said as he walked to the window. "Feels like the Megazord stomped on my head."

He opened the window, expecting to see the tranquil streets of Reefside. After all, why wouldn't he, considering that he and his friends went to an awful lot of trouble to keep them safe. Which is why he was so taken aback by the devastation he saw.

"What the heck?" he thought. "The place is trashed! Why didn't Dr. O call?"

Reefside looked as if it had been hit by a tornado. There were destroyed buildings and strange gray figures running around. Conner put on his clothes and rushed downstairs, his parents were gone, as per usual, but Conner was more concerned today with their absence than he ever was.

"If this is what the city looks like... I hope they're okay." Conner thought.

He ran outside, fully taking in the destruction. He started to run towards Cyberspace. As he rushed through the city, he saw the gray figures running about the streets, terrorizing people. He went to his wrist, ready to shout his morphing call, but didn't find his Dino Morpher.

"The hell?" he said and decided to just run to Dr. Oliver's lab to sort this out.

Just then, several gray figures noticed his presence and began rushing towards him. Conner smirked, ready to use his super-speed, but when he started to rush forwards, he instead simply tripped and landed on the ground.

"My powers are gone..." he said as he stood up, putting himself into a fighting stance.

The gray figures ran at him, and he started to fight back. He knocked some of them backwards. One of them managed to get off a lucky shot and knocked Conner flying back into a wall. Conner groggily stood up.

"I can't do this alone and powerless... I need Dr. O and the others!"

Conner started running away from the figures, who at first gave chase, but their attention was soon grabbed by other targets.

He arrived at the lab and noticed that the area around the lab was destroyed, but the house itself was untouched, as if shielded. He ran to the door and began knocking repeatedly. He looked over his shoulder every few seconds to ensure that none of the gray figures had caught up with him.

"Dr. O! Kira! Ethan! Trent! Anyone!" he screamed.

The door opened, but Dr. Oliver wasn't behind it, instead it was another man. A man that was vaguely familiar to Conner.

"Where's Dr. O?" Conner asked."

I think you better come inside, it's a long story." he said.

Conner walked inside and walked to the lab with the man. Walking in he saw Kira, Ethan and Trent sitting around the computer.

"Oh my god. You guys are alright. What happened to the city?" Conner asked.

"We have no idea, Billy hasn't told us yet." Ethan said.

"Billy?" Conner asked, looking at the man and suddenly remembering the original blue ranger from the archive videos. "Where's Dr. O?"

"Allow me to explain." Billy said. "Zeltrax, who I assume is one of your enemies, traveled back in time to the period when I was a ranger and destroyed Tommy Oliver. As far as I can tell, it radically changed the timeline, watch this." he motioned to the computer.

The screen showed Zeltrax and a swarm of Tyrannodrones fighting against the Power Rangers, the original six assembled by Zordon. He knocked all of them back except for Tommy. He took his sword and plunged it into Tommy's chest, through the Dragon Shield. As Tommy crumpled to the ground, Zeltrax faded out of existence.

The images then switched to the remaining rangers trying to fight against Rita and Zedd's forces, but they couldn't, their morale was lower and eventually the video showed their defeat. The Command Center was destroyed, along with Zordon and Alpha 5. Trey of Triforia, the Phantom Ranger, Ninjor and the Blue Centurion showed up to help, but were quickly dealt with by Zedd's now empowered forces. The video faded to black and Billy shut off the screen.

"How did this happen?" Kira asked.

"As far as I can tell, without Tommy being around, the entire world was enslaved by Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. I was shielded from it, since Aquitar has a temporal shield, which preserved my memories, and you guys were saved because your dino gems took most of the temporal blast." Billy said.

"Then where are they?" Trent asked.

"Well, without Tommy to help discover them, no one knows where, possibly destroyed. But their power was enough to shield you before they were erased from the timeline." Billy said.

"What about Mesogog? Is he still around?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know, he hasn't shown himself if he is." Billy said. "According to the historical data I've been able to assemble, no other major threats have shown up since Rita and Zedd. Not even the Machine Empire, who sent Rita and Zedd packing in the old timeline. If they've gotten that powerful, Earth is in trouble."

Trent pondered something for a moment while the other rangers took in the situation. He took a deep breath and got everyone's attention.

"Billy, is there any way we're going to remember this timeline if we find a way to reverse it?" Trent asked.

"Considering that you won't have the dino gems to preserve your memories this time, probably not, why?" Billy replied.

"My dad, Anton Mercer, is Mesogog. And I know for a fact that his fortress had a temporal shield. He built it for protection. Zeltrax and Mesogog were cooking up some plan to use a time machine to destroy the Rangers. I overheard him talk about it back when I was the evil White Ranger, but I didn't know they'd actually done it." Trent said.

"What?" Conner, Ethan and Kira said in unison.

"Why wouldn't you have told us that? Told Dr. O?" Conner demanded.

"I was keeping the secret because my dad asked me to." Trent said.

"How can we trust you?" Kira asked.

"Everyone, calm down. This is obviously a big revelation but we have bigger fish to fry right now. What does that have to do with anything?" Billy asked.

"Like I said. his base had temporal shield and a time portal, it might still be open." Trent said.

"And maybe we can use that to go back and stop Zeltrax!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Precisely!" Billy said, but his face fell. "But you don't have your powers, and if the rangers back then couldn't do it with their powers, you can't do it without yours."

"Then, what do we use?" Kira asked.

"Well, I may be a little rusty ranger-wise, but I still remember everything about how the morphing grid works. And I can make a rudimentary version with limited powers. I searched this place high and low to figure out what happened after the temporal shift, not finding anything useful to contact Aquitar, but I did find something interesting." Billy said pulling out a black suitcase with a lightning bolt on it. He opened it to reveal the power coins in perfect condition, except for the Dragon Coin.

"Are those the ranger coins?" Ethan asked. "The originals?"

"Yes, apparently when we gave up the powers, I took all the coins." Billy said. "And somehow inexplicably ended up in Reefside with them, maybe a result of temporal synchronicity."

"Do they still work?" Kira asked.

"Yes, but they're only able to function for a short amount of time. Without the actual morphing grid, they could short out at any time. So, they're really just emergency powers. Plus, the powers wouldn't work in the past, because the morphing grid there couldn't handle that much energy." Billy said.

"Like how there couldn't be two White Rangers." Trent said.

"Exactly." Billy said.

"So, how do we stop Zeltrax?" Conner asked.

"Well, if we could find the Zeo Crystal, I could use it to forge the Zeo Morphers, but Rita and Zedd probably still have the crystal in this version of events. And the Turbo Powers were reliant on the Zeo powers. All my knowledge is useless without the original Command Center." Billy said.

Aren't there other Ranger teams that might not have been affected?" Kira asked.

"Well, there are the Aquitian Rangers, but they're probably stuck on Aquitar trying to sort this out." Billy said.

"Maybe this will help." Ethan said carrying a large device.

"What is it?" Conner asked.

"It says, Dino-Gem Radar. But it looks like the battery is dead." Ethan said. "Maybe this is some sort of remnant of Dr. O's, or it's something that the version of you in this timeline started working on."

"That gives me an idea!" Billy said, he quickly grabbed the radar and hooked up the computer to it.

"Well? What happened?" Kira asked.

"It would seem that the gems do exist in this timeline. Maybe instead of being erased like I thought, they were scattered when the timeline was altered." Billy said.

"And what does the computer say?" Ethan asked.

"It says that I can track the Dino-Gems! And as luck would have it, they're near Reefside!" Billy said. "This temporal synchronicity is really too much, though I suppose it makes sense considering all the Power Ranger activity that occurs in this area of the country."

"They're near Reefside? Where are they?" Conner asked.

"They're all centered in nearby towns. The red one is in a place called Blue Bay Harbor." Billy said.

"That's where the Ninja Academy is! They could help us!" Conner said.

"If they're still there, for all we know, Lothor took over the Academy." Kira said.

"Where's the blue one?" Ethan asked.

"It's in a place called Mariner Bay." Billy said.

"Isn't that where the Lightspeed Rescue guys were?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, I think." Billy replied.

"What about the yellow one?" Kira asked.

"Turtle Cove." Billy said.

"That was where you said the Wild Force rangers were, wasn't it?" Trent asked.

"It was. I hope they're still there." Kira said.

"And the white one?" Trent asked.

"Terra Venture, which in this timeline is an unfinished bio-dome that is just lying in a construction yard." Billy said. "And the black one, is in Angel Grove."

"Well, Dr. O isn't here, so we don't need it." Conner said. "Or we can't use it cause it bonded to him."

"But it would be safer if we did have it. Which is why I'm hooking up a teleporter to get us to where we need to be. If we get the gems, then we'll be able to meet up in Mesegog's fortress." Billy said.

"Right. Ready?" Conner said.

"Ready!" Ethan, Kira and Trent said in unison.

"Activating the teleporter... now!" Billy said and everyone was engulfed in a bright light.


End file.
